Dark Remnant
by DiscardedNotes
Summary: After the Winx' defeat of Dakar, Bloom's darker side was vanquished, and everything returned back to normal. But is the darkness inside truly so easily vanquished? Bloom's finding out. — Little AU potbunny that's up for adption if anyone wants to play with it. Please ask first though, I'd love to read your work with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little Dark Bloom drabble that decided to come bother me tonight. Since it refused to let me go sleep in time not to be a zombie for work tomrrow, I decided to let it write itself out. It hasn't been beta'ed or even particularly carefully reread so there'll be a couple missing letters and such, courtesy of my laptop's broken keyboard. It likes being selective when I type.**

**Anyway, bunny's up for adoption as al my stories tend to be, since I'm guaranteed not to finish them. If I'm still in a Winx mood cme tomorrow night I might get around to writing a second chapter, no promises though!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Bloom frowned a little as she looked at her friends. She was walking behind them, rather than in front for once, pretending she wasn't feeling well. Although, pretending wasn't exactly right... She _was_ feeling unwell, but not because she'd caught the most recent bug on campus.

It was... weird, to see things going back to 'normal' almost immediately after the madness with Dakar was over with. Oh sure, they'd all acted concerned and whatnot for about two days, after which it was clear she wasn't about to sprout cat eyes again, and they'd all promptly stopped hounding her with questions.

While she appreciated the reprieve, the abruptness was strange to her. Then again, everything did _seem_ alright now, even if it wasn't. She'd told them that she hadn't been aware during the time 'Dark Bloom' had taken over her life and actions under Dakar's spell, but that had been a lie to spare their feelings. She'd been fully aware, from the time she'd begun playing tricks and searching for the codex, to when she'd performed the chant to share the Ultimate Power with Dakar.

Though everyone thought things were okay, Bloom remained haunted by the memories and thoughts that plagued her. She was glad she'd been saved and had stopped Dakar's evil plan, but she'd been returned to a world that was but a shade of its former self. This was not through a fault of the world itself, but rather the way she perceived it now. Dakar's spell, though strong, would never have been able to reach her had she not had those inclinations in the first place.

The memory of dangling poor Timmy upside down still made her smile sometimes when she least expected it. Sometimes things would vanish, or a book Flora was looking for would mysteriously float behind her back, and she'd have to do all in her power not to laugh. Of course, if her other friends were nearby they'd ruin her fun all too quickly, but she simply shrugged and wondered aloud if Alfea wasn't hosting a prankster fairy of some sort. In a way, it was. Her.

Things like that continued to happen over the course of the month, bringing her to her place at the back of their group now as her friends walked ahead to the bus headed for Magix, planning on enjoying their free weekend. It was strange, seeing them talk and laugh like this from an outside perspective... She'd never noticed how closed off they were from the student population until she'd gradually begun pulling away from her friends. The other students would frequently stop to stare or whisper about them as they passed, which left her with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and made her clutch her book more tightly. She'd planned on reading on the road, but it was also convenient to hide behind.

The way the other students parted for them would have left an ashen taste in her mouth before, although she was aware that she'd never have noticed normally. Stella was used to such things, all but demanded it most of the time really, but when had the rest of them grown accustomed to such behaviour? They'd never felt like they were above the student population before, but they certainly acted like it.

Bloom covered a snort with a small cough.

Clearly the pure and light icons of the Winx Club were less light than they thought they were. She wasn't sure why that thought amused her, but it did. Stella was a bad influence. She was rude as well, for a princess. Stella wasn't the only royal in their group, but Aisha was by far the more docile one in comparison.

Shaking her head she stepped on the bus after the others, she hadn't even noticed them passing through the gates, so lost in thought was she. Bloom felt she had cause to be though. Her entire world had been turned upside down! So what if it had already been a month since Sky had proclaimed his love for her and saved her from Dakar's grasp? It's not like he was ever around for very long...

Even though she wished for his company to help stave off the darker turns of her thoughts, he was busy. Yet again this weekend, as they were going to be meeting up with the Specialists, Sky had business in Eraklyon to take care of. Sure, she knew he was a prince and next in line for the throne but surely he could at least make the effort not to sound like he was avoiding her?

She dug into her book almost grumpily on the way to Magix, only vaguely responding to Aisha and Musa's prodding. Stella was taking up front and centre conversation-wise anyway, so it wasn't really possible to talk about anything else, lest the princess would go into a snit about them ignoring her. Not that Bloom would pay such a tantrum any mind.

The trip took quite a while, but she was happy when she could bookmark her page, stuff it back into her backpack and exit the bus' stuffy atmosphere. The fresh air did wonders for the headache that had been slowly building. She hadn't felt this claustrophobic in a vehicle since that one school trip back on earth, where the popular clique had decided to take up the exact centre of the bus, and then proceeded to be as loud as possible for the entire duration of the two hour trip. She'd glared at them the whole way and was now somewhat horrified to realise she belonged to the magical version of such a clique. Her human half was decidedly displeased with the idea.

The trip itself was about as uneventful as a Winx trip could be, which is to say it was hectic and loud. The Specialists present certainly weren't very apt at reigning in their girlfriends. They'd spent about an hour each in a plants and a technology shop, then a following two in a music store and nearly three at the mall, courtesy of Stella. Aisha had merely longingly glanced at a sports store or two before sighing and leaving things be. Evening had been setting in anyway, and most stores would be closing in a few scant hours.

Deciding to settle down somewhere for dinner, they found themselves at a terrace adjoining a water fountain. And not just any fountain either, the very same she and her friends had meant to meet up at more than a year ago, when she'd first entered the realm of Magix and stumbled across the Trix. It felt like a lifetime ago.

She'd been working herself into the background the entire trip, so it was almost child's play to slip away as the girls made to head back to Alfea. Safe in the knowledge they wouldn't realise she was gone until at least half way through the bus ride back, she slipped into a nearby alley and grinned. She'd never been out on her own in Magix before, and she wanted to explore.

She knew the city pretty well though, despite its large size, as Stella had dragged them through every single mall Magix boasted at least once over the years. She'd also been advised which areas to avoid for fear of witches. Of course she'd have something to fear if she went there as she was, but a few small bits of magic would fix that little problem.

What Bloom was about to do she hadn't tried before, but she was confident she could pull it off. After all, if she could transform the pencils from her desk, why shouldn't she be able to transform herself? With a smirk she gathered her magic and let her arm dance from her waist, where her hair ended, to the top of her head, a fluid and graceful motion that had her hair changing from its usual fiery red to a dark burgundy. No one would see her from a distance and think 'Bloom' now.

Next she snapped her fingers and her usual crop top, the long pair of pants, and the short boots she'd decided to wear today turned a deep black. Focussing again the matte fabric of her trousers shifted and became leather, while the sleeves of her shirt lengthened to become something more flowing and elegant. Checking herself out in a nearby shop window she couldn't help but smirk. Damn, she looked _good_. She could absolutely pass for a witch, at that, which was what she'd been aiming for in the first place. Black looked so good on her that she was rather disappointed with the fact she wouldn't be able to dress like this around her friends. Maybe she could get away with a dark blue top?

Shaking the thought off she smirked and walked determinedly into one of the places she'd been explicitly warned against, the heart of the witches' territory in the city.

By magic she'd never felt so giddy before! Her smirk widened and a few witches scattered away from her. Bloom didn't even spare them a glance. This was what it was supposed to be like! Not part of some popular kids' clique everyone stayed away from just to be safe, but fearsome and seductive, a power to be reckoned with. Anyone with a good pair of eyes could see it as she walked through the fringes to the heart of the dark centre.

Her eyes eagerly swept over the storefronts, both surprised and not when she found much of it was like the lighter side of town, just in darker tones. Sure, there were some potions stores and shady corners but aside from that the place was quite normal. Such silly fairies, thinking all a witch could do was mistrust others and stab them in the back. Not all witches were like the Trix, although those three were prime examples of power and determination, something most other witches Bloom saw lacked. Especially the ones that jumped aside when she walked past, bringing a sneer to the usually genial fairy's face.

Spotting a clothing store, Bloom eagerly slipped inside to browse. She'd never seen so much clothing she liked before! Really, how her friends had never picked up on that despite her obviously limited wardrobe was beyond her. She _may_ have gone on a little something of a spending spree, but it had been completely worth it! She knew she'd have experimented more with black back on earth had there actually been a gothic style shop anywhere near Gardenia. Not to mention the attire would have freaked her parents out, so she'd stuck to safe blue tones instead. Indeed much of her new selection consisted of blues as well, but many were the kind of blue that looked black until the light hit it just right, revealing a myriad of blue shades.

There was also that one blue top that sparkled almost as much as her transformed outfit did, catching the dark lighting in a very pleasant way and giving her a seductive and dark appearance. Combined with her darker hair she looked absolutely stunning.

Bloom also indulged in some makeup to experiment with before deciding to call it a day. It had been a little over an hour and her friends would be in panic mode by now. With a reluctant sigh she headed out of the dark centre towards the bus stops, remembering just in time to turn her hair and clothing back before she caught any upstart fairy's attention or worse, one of her friends saw and recognised her! She'd been lucky as it was not to run into any of the Trix.

She caught a ride just as her phone started ringing, Stella's personal ringtone, Material Girl, playing loudly. Rolling her eyes she quickly picked up the phone to play the part of having gotten lost and then finding a small store to browse. She'd reportedly forgotten all about her cell phone and didn't bother mentioning it had taken the girls over an hour and a half to realise she was gone. They'd have made it back to their rooms by now for sure! Talk about being inattentive.

She shrank her charges and hid them away in her backpack as she waited to arrive back at Alfea. Madam Griselda was waiting for her at the gates, as by the time she'd made it back, curfew was in effect. By acting contrite and using the excuse of having missed her bus, Bloom quickly made it back to her dorm. Clearly the grouchy madam Griselda valued her sleep more than scolding yet another errant teenager tonight.

The moment she opened the door Bloom was ambushed by Stella, who was too busy fussing over her and apologising to let Bloom have a word in edgewise for a solid minute. When she was finally allowed to breathe Bloom was quick to soothe the girl's frayed nerves. Now was not the time she wanted to be under more intense scrutiny from them.

"Stella calm down please, it's not your fault. I'm the one who got distracted last minute instead of getting on the bus with you guys; I should've been paying more attention. I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

Clearly that did the trick, as the girls all calmed down and slowly tricked into their respective dorms for the night. It was nearing eleven 'o clock and they had homework to deal with tomorrow if they wanted to avoid trouble in classes come Monday.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! It's been literal ages since I watched Winx Club though, so a few things might a be a little off and I wouldn't notice. I'm keeping the Wikia close though ;) Anyway, I'm off to catch some Z's, I'm gonna need them! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far by the way! Leave a review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! I wanted to do one per season kinda since I'm not very good with dialogue and the like, but I think I wanna play more with just Bloom on a day to day basis cause it's so fun. So yeah, there might be more of that soon. I also wrote this real quick this morning before work so bare with me xD I'm a little sad with how short it is but since the wiki didn't want to tell me much about season 3 and my memories are vague af I didn't have much to work with. I love writing about her outfits tho—**

**Anyway, I'll quit my ramble and leave you to read. If you wanna chat feel free to send me a PM.**

* * *

Bloom hid a smirk behind her hand as the chalk professor Wizgiz had been writing with suddenly started floating and dancing around the room, leaving the diminutive professor to chase after it. It was _so_ funny to see people forget they had magic at their disposal when surprised. Well, he clearly hadn't forgotten entirely, since the silly man was transforming into different animals all over the place in his bid to catch his quarry. He had it coming though; he'd been boring her to tears! They'd been over this before, and though Bloom hadn't suddenly come to abhor all her classes, she hated it when the teachers would drone on endlessly about a subject they'd covered before.

Finally class ended and Bloom was one of the first out the door, eagerly making her way to the courtyard. They'd been promised a flying challenge after all! The setup was rather simple from what she could see, as several colourful hoops sparkled brightly in the afternoon sky. Passing through a hoop would add a bracelet to the fairy's wrist, catching them all would grant a full score. Bloom didn't really care so much about the potential reward as much as just being able to have a fun time flying.

The girls around her seemed pretty excited as well, though Bloom knew many of them were far too inexperienced fliers to get a full score. Not like the poor things could help it though, the majority of them had never fought a real battle before, nor had they needed to fly for their lives.

Aisha was clearly excited as well and the Winx gathered to watch the first few students try the course. "Last one pays for drinks in Magix?" Bloom grinned when she heard Musa slyly suggest it. "Oh you're on!"

The course was more challenging in person Bloom found when it was finally her turn. Especially when some of the hoops started turning or moving as she approached. That didn't deter her though, and she made it through as many as she could, missing only one or two exceptionally tricky ones that moved more erratically as she approached.

To no one's surprise (or at least not to hers) Flora lost the bet, with Bloom and Aisha squarely in the lead. Stella, despite not having won, cheered loudly. "Alright, drinks in Magix tonight!" Bloom hid a snicker when the girl promptly attracted madam Griselda's iron stare. "Let's wait for the weekend Stella, we'll have more time to have fun that way." Stella's pout was absolutely worth it.

Besides, that way she could slip back out to the forest later tonight without being seen. She'd been sneaking out a lot more lately, just to get away from everything, and let her darker tastes out to play. Thankfully Lockette hadn't been to visit so she hadn't ben spotted yet. No doubt if her pixie saw her garbed in such dark colours and a touch of darker makeup, she'd freak out and try to kiss her. As though she'd be under such a spell with Dakar out of the picture, bah!

This new guy though, Valtor, could be trouble. Already there was talk of banding together and getting stronger to face this new threat. Really, why was it their problem to deal with in the first place? Sure, Valtor had made an enemy of Solaria, Andros and Eraklyon to name a few, but she didn't consider that _her_ problem.

Still appearances had to be kept and as long as she acted sweetly and didn't pull back too far, the ruse held. She was well aware she'd never be able to break from her dear fairy friends. They'd always struggle and fight to bring her back, even if Bloom didn't want them to. Escape really wasn't an option. So she'd continue to pretend and develop her fairy powers, sneaking out whenever she could get away with it to roam the dark centre of Magix.

Bloom had been making a name for herself there actually. Taking a page out of the Trix' book, there was a new witch in town going by Fira. Once, she tried to transform while under her witch persona and had been delighted to find her usual powder blue outfit to have been transformed. She still sported the crop top and miniskirt, but the sleeves had lengthened and flared at the end like those the Trix wore, just much shorter. Her boots also reached mid-calf now and were a dark, shimmery blue, as was the rest of her outfit. Her hair remained that deep burgundy, with a few streaks of fiery red braided in, and her makeup became more pronounced on the eyeliner and eye shadow, the darker colours bringing out her eyes.

She'd been beyond excited at the change, and quickly transformed all the way back to plain old Bloom and tried again. Thankfully the darker look didn't stay when she looked like 'herself'. She'd have had a hard time explaining that one otherwise.

Bloom's training on Pyros was... an exercise for her patience. Meditation wasn't exactly something she enjoyed, especially since her darker tendencies left her with a restless mind that refused to focus. Thankfully, the Trix showed up. Really, she could use the distraction!

"Bloom!"

The fairy groaned and rolled her eyes, flying up to level with the witches.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of hearing that! Bloom this, Bloom that, haven't you got anything better to do?" She grouched, the snarky tone and attitude catching the witches off guard. They certainly hadn't seen Bloom act like that before. At least, not since that bastard Dakar had betrayed them.

"It's your name, princess." Darcy snarked right back, arms crossed in front of her.

Bloom actually smirked at her. "I know, how awful is that? I've got something better you can call me though, when it's just the four of us." She'd never meant to show anyone her other side, just to be safe, but hiding and being unable to play with her darker side ate her up at times. "Call me Fira, sweetheart.

Stormy's eyes widened in recognition and Bloom— No, Fira's smirk widened.

"Surprised?"

Icy glared the fairy down. "You don't get to claim that name, princess. It's taken."

Fira rolled her eyes playfully. "Shall I prove it to you then?" She purred sweetly before gathering her power and focussing on the transformation. Where sweet and pure Bloom had been before, now stood Fira in all her darkened glory. She'd never rendered the witches speechless before, awesome!

The Trix couldn't do much but stare in shock for a moment as Bloom transformed into the witch known as Fira. Most of Cloud Tower had heard of her by now, since she frequented the dark centre often, but no one had really interacted with her before, and no one could ever follow her back. Now, the mystery was solved, but they weren't sure they liked the answer.

"Shall we dance, girls?" Fira asked with a grin. Though they were more alike than ever, Bloom knew she had a cover to uphold, and the Trix were wonderful sparring partners anyway. By the end of the fight, Fira had somehow achieved her Enchantix transformation.

Though her wings became more elaborate and colourful, sporting her powder blue as well as a few orange tones, her outfit changed drastically again. Her crop top gained swirly patterns, some of which were on the transparent side. The patterns went down to her flared sleeves, though the tint of the sheer fabric became redder as it went down. Her top also lengthened until it fused with her skirt, gaining a ruffled, layered look that she had to admit she liked. Around her feet golden decorations wrapped, leaving her barefoot, instead of the protection her boots offered. Her hair had also lengthened, becoming layered in fiery braids with dark beads woven in between the strands.

Still, the change in looks was nothing compared to the change in power. She could feel it rushing through her, empowering her like she'd never felt before. She couldn't help but laugh, before she summarily wiped the floor with the Trix. Fira didn't let them leave until they swore to keep her secret though. If they would was another matter entirely...

When she turned back into her 'usual' self, she found her Enchantix crossed over as well, though looking much cuter and colourful, as a fairy was expected to be. In the end, she learned to enjoy both looks equally.

Rejoining the Winx, their struggles continued, and Bloom herself saw very little of the Trix in the battles that followed. Having Valtor at her mercy, a mere moment away from ending a man who had aided in the destruction of her home planet, she raged when he bluffed. How dare he attempt to dangle her long dead biological parents in front of her? She held no attachment to them, but it was expected of her, so she had to let him go. Bloom had never hated hiding her true self so much until that moment.

His final defeat had been all the more satisfying for it.

It's really too bad the Trix wouldn't be around to play with anymore...

* * *

**As always, reviews make me a very happy Lumi and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I'm back at it again! Sadly no new outfits this time and I had a bit of writers block about haf way through (not to mention it's another short one) but I'm quite happy with it! I didn't quite know how to marry Bloom's more independant nature with the movie's desire for a home and family but I managed! Like it? Let me know! Enjoy~**

* * *

Graduation had been equal parts depressing and angering. Though Bloom valued the school's declarations far less than she used to, it still stung not to be allowed to graduate with her friends. So what if her home planet was a wasteland? She had a new home on earth! Why couldn't she be proclaimed guardian fairy of her current home? It was complete bullshit. Not to mention it all sounded so grand and important, as though there could only be one guardian fairy per planet. Bah! No one fairy would be enough against a determined enough opponent, the Trix, Dakar and Valtor had all proven this.

And yet here she was, glaring down at the sunny ceremony as her friends all connected with their power and graduated without her. She wanted to be angry, to fume and blame them for leaving her behind when she'd been the one to bring them all together, their catalyst for getting stronger. But she couldn't. They'd been through a lot together, and though she sometimes grumbled about them, they were still her friends.

Sighing she headed into her room to change for the party that would start in a few scant hours. She'd chosen to braid her bangs and tie them back before donning a long, full ball gown with a dark blue top and a lighter shade in the skirts. A long ribbon the same colour as her top flowed down the front of her dress, while her gloves matched her skirts. With a touch of eyeliner and metallic eye shadow she looked complete.

She took one last long look at her phone, and the plethora of messages Sky hadn't answered, and sighed before heading down. Today really wasn't her day and her boyfriend didn't even deign to show up! It was a good thing he was so sweet to her normally or she'd have gotten furious at him for ignoring her long before now.

Tonight she would dance with whoever offered and tomorrow she was going home. No use lamenting what could have been.

Of course a few hours into the party, while she decided to retreat from the festivities for a little while, Sky finally decided to show up. Bloom was far too content to get angry and embraced him.

"Sky, I've missed you!"

Yet their moment wasn't to last. They'd barely gotten to speak at all before some wench took him away. The manner in which she'd addressed him was clearly that of a subordinate, but that smug, amused smirk made Bloom want to melt the woman's face off slowly and painfully.

Reigning herself in before she set something on fire by accident she retreated to her dorm, where the girls cheered her up before they would all go their own way. It was strange to know they'd never share classes or a dorm again. They were ready to go home now, fully-fledged fairies and defenders of their planets. Despite everything, she'd miss them.

Going back to Gardenia after everything that had happened was rather anticlimactic really. She came home, was smothered by her parents for a while, omitted as much as she could from all that had happened during the school year and headed up to her room to unpack. The cheerful style the room had kept in her absence made her grin a little. How very far she'd come since then.

After those action-packed years of magical adventures it was strange to be home and consider that she wouldn't be returning to Alfea come September. Being here was strange for all sorts of reasons... She'd grown used to the magic you could feel in the air, the magical things happening all around, even the pixies, despite how annoying they could be. Huh, she wondered if Lockette ever noticed how much their bond had diminished...

Well, not that it mattered. The pixie couldn't follow her here, and her few surviving enemies weren't likely to seek her out either. She'd almost been surprised to find the Trix had kept their word when she'd decided to venture back into the Dark Centre. There was just something about the witches' shopping district that lured her back time and time again.

With a flick of her wrist a postcard appeared in her hand, making her grin. Magix' central district was on display, but the card was so much more than decorative. A hint of magic stuck the card onto the wall for later use. She'd have a much easier time travelling between dimensions with this. It was quite a fun throwback to her first trip to Alfea as well, for that matter. Stella had brought her there through such a post card as well; everything had been so new back then. She'd been so innocent and naive...

Bloom smirked and shook herself out of her reverie. She had a reputation to uphold, she could hardly go and get all melancholy! She considered the room and hummed quietly to herself. Magic would make all the changes she wanted and more, but simply snapping your fingers made everything so boring... Not to mention permanent transfiguration and conjuration were hardly easy.

Which means— Home deco shopping trip! She grinned eagerly and glanced around the room before fishing out one of her drawing pads, a pencil and an eraser, deciding to sketch out a few concepts of what she wanted. She'd be able to play with the style freely and see about mixing up her former bright and happy style with her more sombre tastes. Just because her preferred style had darkened in tone didn't mean she suddenly stopped enjoying her favourite powder blue though, or sparkles for that matter. Sparkles were fun, end of story.

Redecorating her room the mundane way was the most fun she'd had in quite a while! She asked for permission first though, parents could be wicked if you surprised them the wrong way. Afterwards she'd gone out and bought loads of things, from paint to furniture to some greenery. Clearing out all of her things and throwing away that which she no longer needed had been quite freeing, and setting herself up with an apron and a paint brush and doing all the work herself was, while exhausting, a lot of fun as well. She did cheat a little when it came to mounting the furniture though. Doing up her room was fun, but not enough to warrant breaking her nails over.

The end result was something she was assuredly proud of. The walls went from a plain beige tone to a very light blue that could pass for white in the right kind of lighting. It added a light touch of colour to the room without being overbearing or heavy. Her door on the other hand, received a dark blue tone instead, making it catch the eye while still tying in to the overall feel she was going for. A rich wood stain and a hint of magic darkened her floorboards to something resembling walnut and she absolutely loved it! The magic aided in drying the stain and making it permanent.

Next came in the major furniture pieces. A nice sturdy bed with an iron frame and decorative panels graced the spot of her old bed. It was slightly larger and was boxed in on three sides, so she could deck it out in comforters and pillows and make it double as a couch. Her desk received an upgrade as well, now replaced by a larger and sturdier model with some more storage space than her old one had. It fit perfectly underneath her window, which she decked out with some nice dark red curtains. Her new desk chair was certainly quite comfortable as well, and upholstered with a similar red tone to her curtains, tying the piece in neatly.

Next up was a wardrobe, taking up a decent amount of space compared to her old one. It had sliding doors, one of which featured quite a large mirror. If needed she could always expand the available space later, should her collection of outfits outgrow the wardrobe. Which undoubtedly would happen sooner or later.

To finish the space, the remaining empty wall across from her bed became her art wall. She had bought a range of frames to decorate it with and would soon reacquaint herself with the watercolours she had found during her cleaning session so she could fill them up. Painting her adventures to decorate her walls with was going to be so much fun as well.

A few plants here and there finished the space and she was beyond pleased with it. The mix of lighter and darker tones in the room worked together quite well, and Bloom thought it represented her current style quite well.

It wasn't until about a week before her birthday that things started to change again, the catalyst being the dream her sister sent her. Though a few months ago she wouldn't have paid it any mind at all, by now the lack of magic and adventure had begun to eat at her... Bloom liked being home, spending time with her family, helping out in the flower shop and venturing out into Magix whenever she had a free afternoon and some money to spend. She'd even considered getting a part time job in Magix, since she didn't really know what to do with herself now that school was over...

This dream though... It presented an opportunity to revive her home planet and truly become its guardian fairy. She'd have a place then, in the world of magic and adventure she'd grown so attached to. Even her parents had noticed that she wasn't as happy here as she could be, despite the admirable front Bloom had put on to convince them that she was content.

So when her friends surprised her for her birthday, the decision wasn't hard to make. With Daphne's mask guiding them, they could find the book of fate, discover what had happened all those years ago and restore her home world for good. Easy, right?

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Reviews feed and motivate me~**  
**If there's anything you'd like to see, I don't mind suggestions; though they might not work with what I have in mind for the story. ****You wont know till ya try though~  
****Anyway, I'm off to bed cause I wrote up a chapter on the brink of sleep again whoopsie. ****G'night fam!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peekaboo! So I had some time on my hands and a fairly detailed wiki page of the movie so I figured, why the heck not? So, have another chapter! ****Enjoy~**

* * *

Finally making it to Domino was an awakening... She'd known her planet was a wasteland ever since she discovered its existence, but standing there, surrounded by biting winds and flurries of snow, it all became real. Bloom shuddered briefly and blamed it on the cold, what the Ancestral Witches had achieved here was terrifying. Especially when compared to Daphne's memories.

She held the mask to her face and gasped as a whole new world came to life before her eyes. Gone was the ice and snow, instead she was surrounded by bright, lush fields and colourful plants and scurrying animals. It was beautiful. The magic was rich here, so full of joy. It had been a long time since she'd felt this awed by positive magic.

So what if her friends thought she was crazy for seeing what she did? The teasing was easily ignored in the face of her true home. Seeing it only made her desire to bring it back all the stronger.

Unfortunately making their way to the library housing the Book of Fate was easier said than done. Thankfully they managed to make the Roc calm down and land again; they wouldn't have been able to keep up with only their wings...

Bloom did shoot a concealed yet annoyed glance at Sky and Riven for their bickering. Had they kept their mouths shut none of that would have happened. Never mind she was still annoyed at Sky for all his tight-lipped secrets.

Bartelby was a surprise, but not nearly as shocking as finding out her parents and her people were still alive, all trapped in a dimension called Obsidian, where the Ancestral Witches tormented them.

Having run into a dead end for the time being and wanting to know more, Bloom and company make their way back to Alfea, just in time to help protect the school from Mandragora, apparently one of the Ancestral Witches' puppets. The fact those three were aware of what was happening outside of their prison was worrying...

Frustrated with the roadblocks in her way she _may_ have singed the bug-themed witch a little more than initially intended.

Obsidian, the dark dimension that holds the universe's nightmares... It seemed too impossible to be true, but they'd be making their way there as soon as possible regardless. Despite being far more comfortable in the dark than any of her friends, the idea of such a place still set her on edge quite a bit. Go figure the Ancestral Witches felt right at home. Freeing her birthparents from them was going to be her biggest challenge to date. It had taken many lives and the combined strength of the company of light to merely lock them away, what hope did they have against such an ancient and powerful foe?

She chuckled mirthlessly when she heard Stella crow about taking those evil witches down a few pegs. Bloom had read about them during one of her trips to the dark centre. That little bookshop in one of the alleys was a true treasure trove of information, what the Witches had done in their prime... They could only hope their imprisonment had weakened them.

Bloom's eyes were drawn back to the Book of Fate and she caressed the cover as she pulled the book onto her lap. Determination surged through her; they'd beaten bad odds before and she had a few aces up her sleeve she intended to practice with some more as soon as she had some privacy.

The book fluttered open to a page, painting Bloom in her witch persona; dark red hair fluttered in an invisible wind as fire rose from her hands. She was dressed in a long dark blue top with flaring sleeves she only ever saw on the Trix, a short black skirt that tightly hugged her figure and dark knee-high boots. She was clearly floating on her own power here, not a trace of fairy magic in sight.

When she blinked the image changed to a depiction of Obsidian, the nightmare-like feeling seemed to leap off the pages, nearly making her drop the book in shock.

Next the book showed her parents on their wedding day, before suddenly shifting into herself and Sky at the altar. Her surprise made the book drop and close, snapping her out of whatever had her transfixed with its pages, though not before she caught a glimpse of the pixies helping to fix up the damage the school had taken in the fight.

Glaring briefly at it and the completely mixed signals the damn thing was giving her, she stashed the book into her satchel, they'd gone through too much effort to go and lose the damn thing now.

Almost as if on cue the pixies appeared, as excitable and demanding of attention as ever. Honestly, they almost never saw their so-called eternally bonded pixies, why everyone made such a big deal of it was beyond her. Still, she welcomed Lockette when the little one came to greet her and the book's prediction came true.

The school now fully restored, the Winx made their way to the pixie village to retrieve the key to the Obsidian dimension. Being left outside because her Enchantix was considered incomplete rather frustrated her and brought up old resentment, but she shoved the feelings down, since the pixies would pick up on the darkness immediately otherwise. Instead she played with the ones that kept her company until Lockette and the others returned.

Finally entering Obsidian, Bloom was rather glad to have the Winx and the specialists at her back, this place set her terribly on edge... Calling up her fire to warm her helped a little at least.

Seeing Riven turn on them suddenly reminded her of that one time about four years ago when Darcy had gone and played with his head, which really annoyed her; enough so that she'd been about to knock him on his ass when Musa jumped in front of a hit meant for Sky and went down. Apparently that did the trick too. Ugh, fairies.

She blinked and shook herself; she wasn't this cold towards her friends and allies normally. She hadn't felt like this since shortly after she had been released from Dakar's spell. This was bad; she'd have to mind her reactions very carefully from here on out... At least Mandragora was taken care of now.

Finally they made it to the heart of Obsidian, yet all her friends were battling their own fears and nightmares, leaving her to the mercy of the Ancestral Witches by herself, being far from her best to boot. She was far from impressed by their tricks though, since not only was her father allergic to cats but they'd trounced Mandragora on the way there and the specialists would make sure she stayed put.

Bloom had been about to make a move for the sword when Sky appeared almost out of nowhere and took it in her stead. Watching him be felled, a fire rose in Bloom, hotter than anything she'd felt before. Before she knew it, it had consumed her and shifted her appearance into her darker alter ego. She let out a scream of rage and attacked the witches.

Though her light was less bright and pure than it had been earlier, her dark fire made her far more immune to the deeply cold effect the Obsidian dimension had on her. The Ancestral Witches scattered in the face of Bloom's fury, though it wasn't enough to do them true harm.

Through the haze of her fury Daphne's voice reached her, trying to appeal to her light side and offering companionship. Bloom wouldn't take it though, enraged as she was. Instead she smirked and asked her a sister a question as she retrieved the mask. "Don't you want them to _pay_ for everything they've done to us, sister?"

Daphne's responding flash of fury was ever so satisfying. She donned the mask and together they soundly defeated the witches, hopefully getting rid of them once and for all. Naturally she had the bad luck of having Sky wake up as she was in the throes of their combined power...

As soon as he helped her destroy the Obsidian dimension she collapsed and reverted to her more fairy-like appearance, exhausted beyond belief. She'd never tapped into so much negative energy before, and the Obsidian dimension had been feeding her negative emotions the entire time she'd been there, fuelling her power. Well, at least Sky wasn't about to ask what he'd seen, not after she'd so thoroughly chewed him out for keeping secrets that could have actually killed him.

The engagement ring he gave her during the after party totally made up for it though.

* * *

**Whoo there we go! What do you guys think? I don't realy have a direction for her to go in yet, especially with all the established seasons and sweet fairy feelings throughout them, but I do want her to start being a bit more dark more openly... I have a vague idea or two but we'll see if they work out, especially once I've reread the general thread of the fourth season.**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I wanted to get canon off my back for a bit and just play with Bloom doing random things some, so have a new chapter. Do you guys like these casual chapters more than the story-linked ones? I do lowkey wanna play more with the Trix, the season 4 characters and also Selina, but writing story only isn't much fun sadly (also don't even me about season 5 with sirenix and all that, not my thing). I'd also love to work in some Winx confrontation stuff sometime, but I'm not quite sure how to pull it off, especially since I suck at writing dialogue xD What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy!**

* * *

Bloom growled to herself as her handmaidens fussed and twittered and gossiped around her, a swirl of energy and chipper attitudes that set her on edge almost out of principle. If they tried to shove that poor fish down her throat one more time she'd damn well choke them with it! It wasn't the fish's fault though...

Abruptly she stood.

"I'm headed out!"

Perhaps she snapped it a bit more rudely than they were used to as they got all upset and fell over themselves in attempts to fix it. Too bad she'd already slammed the door to her room. She glanced through her closet before picking out one of her favourite calf-length black dresses and putting it on. Bloom ran a hand through her hair, the bright red darkening to a deep burgundy instantly.

Settling down at her vanity she performed the switching spell on her drawer, exchanging the contents with those of the fake bottom she'd installed there. Her darker toned makeup supplies appeared and she had some fun painting her eyeliner in a cat eye and applying a smoky eye shadow in shimmery blue shades.

A hint of golden toned jewellery and some dark lipstick finished the look and she grinned when she gave herself a once over in front of her mirror. Oh yeah, she looked like a right witch. Now then, to use the post card and wind up directly in Magix, or to go out and travel differently for once? She didn't much want anyone who knew her to see her like this (especially considering most of Domino would have a conniption fit at the sight of another witch so soon after regaining their freedom), but she was getting a little bored with just visiting the same place over and over again...

Perhaps she could visit Cloud Tower? It had been years since she'd been there, and at the time she'd been both trespassing and a wee little fairy that was easily intimidated to boot. Hey, perhaps she'd even learn something! Bloom grinned darkly and plucked the post card out of her purse. She couldn't be seen here, but she could probably travel from Magix without being recognised. Really, only the Trix knew of her dual identity at this point; and wasn't that just weird, considering they were still enemies? Shrugging the thought off she enlarged the post card and stepped on, reappearing in Magix proper.

"Come to think of it, how am I supposed to get there...?" She muttered to herself. A glance around her made her notice how people skittered around her, and she had to hold back a snort. These very same people would have inquired about where she wanted to go in a flash had she been dressed normally, but look even slightly like a witch and they'd avoid you like the plague. Cowards.

Humming softly, she started simply walking. Witches always managed to make their way back to Cloud Tower despite the fact the damn thing moved. They were likely to either fly or teleport if they were able, and she'd never met a witch that couldn't fly.

Come to think of it, whenever she'd needed to fly somewhere, she transformed, even when looking like Fira. But if she was as much a witch as she was a fairy, she should be able to fly under her own power. Why she'd never tried before was beyond her, really.

Bloom — or rather, Fira, headed out to the edge of town where there was a small park that branched out into a forest. Perfect.

Figuring out how to fly was somewhat trial and error and involved crashing into more than a few trees before she got the hang of it. Like most witches' magic, flying was a matter of focus and intent, something that she'd never needed before as flying to a fairy was based on pure instinct. Hence, the loss of focus and the crashes.

Flying on a pair of wings had been pretty damn awesome, but doing it purely on her own power was rewarding in and of itself. Multitasking was still something of a trial though... Oh well, she'd manage that navigation spell while flying eventually. Even if she didn't make it there today, the fun she had while messing around like this more than made up for it.

Giving herself a break after a few hours when it was her stomach rather than the spells that destabilised her, she headed back into town. Maybe she'd nose around for a spell book or something similar later and make a proper shopping trip out of it. She didn't really get to buy herself anything anymore lately, what with her parents insisting on getting everything for her. The lack of independence was seriously annoying her, though when she'd tried to breach the subject with Stella one night over the phone the other girl hadn't understood what she felt at all. Bloom supposed it was only natural, as Stella had grown up a princess, used to getting anything she wants at the snap of a finger.

She spotted a small café she'd begun frequenting during her visits to Magix lately and smiled. They had some great snacks and coffee there, her weakness for their pastries had absolutely nothing to do with her sudden increased sweet tooth, of course.

When leaving the café after having satisfied her cravings she briefly though she spotted Aisha but shrugged it off, it wasn't like any of the Winx would recognise her from a distance when she looked like Fira anyway.

Not wanting to return to Domino just yet, she decided to simply roam about for a bit. A number of shops caught her eye and she even wandered into a few but there was one that stood out to her. It was somewhat hidden in an alley near the dark centre but didn't look all that distinctly like the kind of place only a witch would visit either.

Upon closer inspection she discovered that she'd stumbled upon a pet shop.

Out of curiosity rather than the desire to actually get a pet, she wandered in. The shop was surprisingly large, for being seemingly tucked into a corner from the outside. It was filled with pets barking and chirping and whatever other noises the wide variety of animals produced. Several were rather magical in nature as well, she reckoned, when she spotted what looked like a tiny Labrador walking on the ceiling of its cage as though it were the floor.

As there didn't seem to be anyone out manning the place she took a look around, showering some attention onto the animals she recognised. She'd always been a sucker for pets but Mike and Vanessa had never let her get one when she was younger, the entire going off to magic boarding school didn't help either. Now though...

Bloom stepped out of the shop still shocked as to how the fiery feathered bird that was currently preening itself on her shoulder had wound up there. According to the shop keep that had appeared at some point, she had acquired an adolescent phoenix. Indeed it wasn't overly large, and seemed altogether quite taken with her... Not to mention the bird had refused to let her leave without it, and had cost a pretty penny as a result. At least she could make her parents cover the cost, they shouldn't have given her that credit card if they didn't want her to use it after all.

She'd also been persuaded into buying supplies for the bird, which the shop keep had informed her was male and a very picky eater. At least the perch, grooming supplies and food were easily shrunk to fit into a bag. The phoenix crowed softly and began preening her hair suddenly. Yes, this would definitely take some getting used to...

Having had enough surprises for the day, Bloom decided to head back to her room, where she could unpack everything and put her new things away. Once she was done with that she began wondering what to call the bird, since she could hardly keep referring to him with only pronouns. She was at something of a loss though, until she saw how smart the damn phoenix was. It reminded her something of a scheming fox, though how the bird had the facial expressions to pull such a thing off were beyond her. Still, he managed to get into his food stash just fine, despite all the effort she'd gone through to secure it so he wouldn't stuff himself.

"Renato..." She muttered, smiling slightly when the bird looked up, seemed to crow in recognition and then completely ignored her in favour of snacks. It seemed he liked it. Renato reminded her of the French renard, which meant fox, while also representing the phoenix, since Renato meant rebirth in Italian.

She wondered how much her handmaidens would freak out when they'd catch Renato raiding the kitchens...

* * *

**I'm actually surprised we've made it all the way to chapter 5! It's been ages since I managed to get any further than a chapter or two in a fic, and I don't even have a proper plan for this one! Of course, that means suggestions are absolutely welcome. And I wanna know your thoughts! Until next time~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I kind of thought playing with season 4 would be fun enough. After all, loads of things happen, new powers, cool villains, yadda yadda. And then I read the wiki and rewatched the first episode to get a feel for it again and my muse noped. Hard. ^^" So have a quick smol one and ****here's**** to hoping I can write out what I have in mind for the Magical Adventure movie arc. **

**Hope you enjoy this one anyway!**

* * *

Bloom looked at the gates in slight awe as she approached Alfea once more. Never had she imagined that she would visit the school again, let alone in such an official capacity. Teachers! Honestly, the staff had clearly lost their senses if they thought nothing of letting a bunch of inexperienced guardian fairies loose on a classroom of impressionable young minds. It was a bad idea on so many levels; Bloom was going to have so much fun with this!

Being regarded as celebrities was still something she had to get used to though, she mused as she pushed her way past the throng of students that had ambushed them as soon as they passed through the gates. It didn't go unnoticed that she and Stella received the bulk of the attention...

The little altercation at their former rooms was amusing though. She'd decided to follow her overly eager friends and had to hold in a chuckle at Aisha's bristling when she found those poor freshmen fairies occupying their former home. They should have expected that, really.

Madam Griselda finally managed to corral them to headmistress Faragonda's office for a chat, where more of Alfea's secrets were laid bare. She'd thought she had found every nook and cranny of the place, but snooping in Faragonda's office wasn't something she'd practiced, since the old fairy always seemed to be in.

She had to admit the keys mirroring their Enchantix wings were absolutely stunning, and she quickly pocketed hers when her friends, led by the headmistress, vanished down the staircase hidden behind the mirror. It was hard not to stare as they descended into the Hall of Enchantments; the golden tones of the entire structure gave it all the more a magical feel. This place contained the history of the entire Magix dimension; she was so abusing those keys when she had a moment's rest. Oh, and Faragonda was never getting Bloom's key back, not a chance.

The existence of that book on transformation stages kind of annoyed her though, the significance of becoming an Enchantix fairy became entirely obsolete in the few minutes it took the headmistress to explain that there were many and varies further stages of transformation. She had to echo Stella's feelings on the matter; she'd though they were done with the whole striving to be better fairies bull!

Clearly there was an endless road of being prim and proper fairies ahead of them...

Rather than being interested in the book though, Bloom glanced around and found her eyes drawn to a somewhat shadowed corridor, as though someone had forgotten to light it properly. Clearly her feet were drawn to it as well, as she found herself entering the corridor before she'd had the chance to contemplate whether separating from her friends was a good idea.

Bloom gasped softly when her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light and she made out the figures of Valtor, Darkar and the Trix among many others. The likeness was staggering... If the Trix had ever actually posed for that portrait she was _so_ going to make fun of them for it!

Unsurprisingly Faragonda had come after her before she could do more than give the paintings a cursory glance. The lecture was easily tuned out as she let Faragonda lead her, but the sight of cloth distracted her once more. None of the others were covered up; who was represented in that painting that caused such a reaction from one of the strongest fairies still alive? Faragonda was a former member of the Company of Light after all.

Puling the fabric away she couldn't help the way her breath caught. She'd never felt such a strong dark aura from anyone before, let alone have it originate from a painting. Her eyes caught the plaque just in time, as Faragonda hastily led her away to rejoin the Winx.

The Wizards of the Black Circle; who were they?

Naturally, mention of the wizards didn't end there, for far too soon she came face to face with them herself. Not to mention they summarily wiped the floor with the Winx... Why was it that none of the interesting ones could ever resist attacking her? It was getting annoying. As was the inevitable range of quests that followed, though that was par for the course by now.

All this power of Believix stuff grated on her, but thankfully the transformation didn't hinge on _her_ belief, or she'd never have managed it. Seeing Roxy bypass the classic transformation and the stages of Charmix and Enchantix to move straight into becoming a Believix fairy was kind of annoying though. They'd gone through a lot of effort to get where they were and here was one little earth fairy and she managed to skip through all of that; talk about unfair.

The powers and wing sets were quite interesting, but Bloom didn't really think the entire mess of hunting the wizards, trying to protect Roxy and the white circle and then getting Aisha to come back down from her vengeful streak when the wizards got her boyfriend killed were at all worth it.

Seeing one of her friends go dark, even if temporarily had been quite satisfying, even if she'd had to hold on to her thoughts and feelings more strongly than usual, Believix tended to project those feelings, which was not good for her cover or her peace of mind.

The ordeal also confirmed that which she already strongly suspected, her friends would never let her be should she openly choose the darkness like she wanted to. Their persistence was both admirable and irritating that way.

The after party celebrating the defeat of he wizards of the black circle was interesting enough and Bloom was relieved to be able to escape the attention once everything settled down and they no longer had to teach. It was a shame she'd never gotten the chance to actually corrupt a few young fairies though. That Clarisse had potential at one point but the open way in which she'd harmed Flora and framed a friend before coming clean... She'd gone down the forgiveness route and wasn't likely to be open to bouts of rebellion anymore.

It was finally time for all of them to go back home.

Unfortunately, Gardenia knew her name now, as well as what she was, which made staying there a complete nightmare. To think she'd felt uncomfortable with the attention those young fairies had foisted onto them a the start of the year, it was nothing compared to eager children and parents stopping her constantly on the street, as though she wasn't allowed to have a life outside of her image anymore.

Predictably, she left for Domino with Mike and Vanessa thankfully understanding and supporting the decision. It wasn't like they couldn't come visit anyway.

She could never have imaged the can of worms that was about to open and mess up her world again.


End file.
